Wolverine's Legacy
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Set a little while after the movie, Logan gets information from the last place he expected it, but is the info what he really wanted to know? Fic follows an OC. *complete*
1. Default Chapter

T: Wolverine's Legacy  
  
By: Showndra Ridge  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sam, Megan, and any other OCs in this fic. All other characters are owned by Marvel (among other people). Also don't own Shop- Rite, or Superchic[k] This should have been the first story on my account but oh well, this is the story of how Logan found out about his daughters, and for this story and all others set only in the X-Men universe Sam's mother is mutant not Saiyan. BASED ON a mixture of the cartoon world and movie world.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A girl with dark brown hair walked from the corner of the bar. The bar was the Generation NeXt and the girl was Samantha Wayne, current half owner of the bar. The other owner was an older man, in his early 60's and he had owned this bar since he was 21. While he loved his work he knew that at some point he would have to turn it over to the 17 year old girl. Sam was like a daughter to him. When her mother had died, after her father seemingly vanished, the girls had been given to their grandparents. The old man, Paul, had been close to the Steaks and had been there for them if they needed help. The mother, Rachel, had been worth quite a lot, and the girls had split the money. Sam decided she liked the bar and became his partner.. soon to be owner.  
  
Paul moved from the counter he was cleaning to some tables. He stared at Sam, however, in his eyes has saw the other girl. While Sam had dark brown hair and eyes, Megan, her twin sister, had dirty blond hair with green eyes the color of emeralds. Sam wanted nothing more than to stay in New York, while Megan had gone to California to try and be an actress or model. Sam was a tom boy, you practically had to drug the girl to get her into something resembling feminine. Megan knew how to use her looks, Sam used her fists. Two girls, both from the same mother and father, yet as different as night and day.  
  
Paul stopped his cleaning and finally drew himself out of his musings. All of the other workers had gone home, leaving him and Sam alone.  
  
"Sam, how are your grandparents?" he asked finally broking the silence.  
  
Sam smiled at him and remembered something, "Fine. Grandpa wants you to stop by on Saturday. Megan called and said she was stopping by and we're having a Barbeque."  
  
Paul smiled back at her and nodded to show he would come, he enjoyed spending time with the two girls that where so close to him. But he realized the date and the smile vanished from his face.  
  
"Isn't that the date of you're mother's death?" he asked, afraid of the reaction his question would receive. He had almost never mentioned the girls' parents around them.  
  
Sam noticed his sudden nervousness and attempted to brush it off. Her mother had died when she had been three and her memory of the women wasn't that clear. She reassured him he was wanted and left the bar.  
  
Half an hour later she arrived at her home and entered the dark house. Her grandparents were asleep, as they almost always where when she got home. Her work kept her up till 3 or 4 am. Since it was summer they didn't care that the girl came home that late. However once September rolled around and school started back up they would insist she came in at half way decent times. Sam made her way through the darkened house without the aid of any light and to her room. Ten minutes later the girl was asleep.  
  
**~**~**  
  
Sam found herself walking through the streets of New York City. She came to an intersection and watched as a group of people ran past her and started attacking another group. The group attacking shouted insults at the other group. Sam realized the other group was a group composed of people that had been picketing the building carrying signs demanding equal rights for mutants. What was going on hit Sam like a bullet, mutant haters had just attacked a group of mutant sympathizers. Meanwhile New York's finest stood by and did nothing. Sam wanted to run forward, but found herself unable to move. A person in the mob turned to her to attack.  
  
**~~**  
  
The noise of the TV woke her up. Sam glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was only 6 am. No one in that house had ever gotten up that early before. Deciding she could live with three hours of sleep, and that there was no way she could go back to sleep she left her room after pulling on some clothes.  
  
"Oh Sam sorry to wake you." Her grandmother said when she walked into the TV room.  
  
"It's ok, I had a nightmare." She said as she settled into one of the chairs. Her grandfather came in and passed her a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up anyway?"  
  
"You're sister called. She's stuck in traffic just outside of the state, and she wanted us to see if it would be faster for her to cut through the city." Her grandmother began to tell her.  
  
Her grandfather picked up the story, "we turned on the TV." he trailed off.  
  
Sam looked at it and noticed the same riot she had just dreamed about. The station they were watching, Fox, had its anchor team walking down the same alleyway Sam had walked down. Suddenly one of the men noticed them, just like Sam's dream, and came after them. The camera feed went fuzzy and the station turned back to the eyewitness news station. Sam couldn't shake the uneasy felling that had given her, after all normal people didn't see stuff like that, did that mean she was a mutant? Sam was about to say something when a knock at the door cut her off. It opened to reveal her slightly tired twin.  
  
Her grandparents welcomed her in and they all sat around the TV, cups in hand, watching as all hell broke lose in New York City.  
  
Mid afternoon Sam and Megan pulled themselves away from the on-going TV drama and went to Shop-Rite for some stuff their grandparents needed for tomorrow, which would be Saturday.  
  
Sam and Megan finished their errands and returned home. They had run into several groups of mutant haters, and had managed to convince them that they weren't the enemy.  
  
***  
  
The next night at the Generation NeXt, Megan got to play the guest of honor. Even though she hadn't put any money into the bar, Paul still liked her and thought of her as a daughter too.  
  
Generation NeXt was divided into two sections. One for the teens under 21, and the other for everyone over 21. The bar had hopped to be able divide the sections into two parts, however lacking funds they had decided to have two doors. You came in one side if you where a teen. Adults coming in the other door where banded. No band no drink. Sam and Megan had come in though the lone door in the back of the building. This door was for those lucky enough to work there. They cut though the back offices and walked out onto the dance floor of the club. They then attempted to make it over to the bar.  
  
Paul saw 'his' girls and welcomed them. He pointed to the live band that was performing, Superchic[k], and they went into a song called 'One Girl Revolution'. Some time during the some Megan cocked her head and glanced at her twin.  
  
"You know, I think I've heard them before."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, they only have two CDs out."  
  
"And you managed to book them how?"  
  
"I have my ways." Sam said and smiled.  
  
She was about to comment on something else, namely the teasing of Megan about out of the loop she had gotten in California, however she was cutoff when a group of students from Xavier's school came in. Normally on one would have noticed the students come in, but a Friend of Humanity stopped the group and tried to get them to fight. Sam decided to wonder over and see what he was yelling about.  
  
Arriving where they where Sam could tell the students had done nothing to provoke him. Bobby, who Sam realized was the one being harassed, would never have tried to pick a fight. She knew he would especially never try to pick a fight with Rouge next to him.  
  
"What's wrong here?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Nothing, just getting some freaks out of my airspace." The FOH replied.  
  
"Oh really, then why don't you leave?"  
  
"I am, as soon as I show this boy where should stay." The FOH said and moved to attack Bobby.  
  
"I think not." Sam said in a slightly British accent. Sam grabbed his hand when he drew it back to punch. The man suddenly finding his punch stopped stared at her.  
  
"You know what?" Sam asked rhetorically, "Get out, the door is that way." She said and shoved him toward the door.  
  
The FOH stopped before he reached the door. He then moved to attack Sam. He froze however when a gun was pointed at him. Michelle had gotten out Old Faithful and was pointing it at him. He decided a date with bullets wasn't quite what he had planned and left.  
  
Sam glanced at Michelle and smiled. She had hired Michelle even after the girl had admitted to being a mutant. Sam and Paul didn't care if their workers where mutants, they where one of the few places that would hire anyone as long as they worked.  
  
Bobby guided Rouge to the 'bar' and the room settled down. Sam made her way back to Paul and her sister.  
  
The rest of the night went without incidence.  
  
Sam and Megan waited till the bar closed then left. The two sisters where busy catching up and weren't paying attention to their surroundings. Just as they reached Sam's car, someone cleared their throat.  
  
Sam looked up and noticed a large number of FOH heading towards them. Both girls backed up against the car, and Sam got ready to fight.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have helped that freak." The FOH she kicked out said.  
  
"You know it's not nice to talk to ladies like that." A man said as he appeared.  
  
The man was followed by Bobby and the rest of the students.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
The man smiled and the two Wayne girls jumped when he shot claws out of his knuckles. The FOH ran away and Rouge came up to the man as he put his claws away.  
  
"Welcome back Wolverine."  
  
The Wayne sisters stared at each other than back at the group.  
  
"Um thanks, I think." Sam finally said.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Wolverine, also called Logan Wayne." Bobby said, taking over, "Logan these two are Sam and Megan, Sam owns the bar." He then realized something. "Sam what did you say your last name was?"  
  
"Wayne." Sam said softly.  
  
Silence descended upon the parking lot as Megan and Sam looked at Logan, Sam couldn't shake the feeling she was getting. Megan's cell phone started to ring and brought everyone out of the strange trance.  
  
"Yes Grandma we're leaving now." Megan said and hung up, "We need to go." The twins climbed into the car and left.  
  
"Logan, they have your last name." Jubilee said.  
  
"That's what's bothering me." Logan muttered at they headed back to the school.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day the family, with Paul, gathered outside next to the pool and Barbeque. It was hotter than normal for that time of year, so the girls took refuge in the pool. Sam floated in the water thinking about the previous night. She was brought out of her musings when he heard Paul mention New York City was going to be placed under martial law if things didn't change for the better fast. She tried to push her dream out of her mind and forced herself to enjoy the rest of the day.  
  
*~*  
  
The next evening Sam found herself walking. She had to get away from everyone, and had decided to leave the car for her sister in case she wanted to use it. Letting her mind wonder as she walked she lost all track of time. When a car passed her, she finely remembered to check the time. She was about to turn around and go home, when the car stopped down the road from her. She began to get a bad feeling and walked faster. The car turned around. She had a feeling the car was going to follow her. She stared to run and ran down a side road and had never noticed before.  
  
The car was gaining on her, when someone shot out of the woods, grabbed her, and dragged her back into the woods. She moved to try and attack him when he released her. She turned and found herself face to face with Bobby.  
  
He smiled at her when she recognized him. "Follow me" he whispered. They had gone to a gate and Bobby opened it with a code and pushed her through. He lead her to a break in the woods coming out onto a well trimmed lawn, Sam stopped and stared. In front of her was a huge mansion.  
  
"Come on." Bobby said, taking her hand and leading her to one of the doors. He led her inside and she watched as the boy relaxed.  
  
"Bobby?" Jubilee asked as she walked over, "Why is she here?"  
  
The others that regularly come to the bar came over.  
  
"Bobby?" A woman added when she joined the group.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The boy said.  
  
"Yes, but why did it seem like a good idea."  
  
"Well Ororo, the Friends of Humanity where chasing her."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
Sam decided she wanted to get out of there. Everyone was looking at her like she shouldn't be here. She aggraded with them, they where mutants and she was not.  
  
"Bobby can you lead me back to the main road?" Sam asked.  
  
More people, including Logan, had now come into the room. She was starting to get a migraine, and the medicine that she needed was at home. A couple of years ago she had started getting them for no reason. Taking the medicine had stopped them. She had never had to face one of the headaches with out the medicine since she had been put on it.  
  
"Are you ok?" the other woman that came into the room asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." Sam muttered, "Bobby any day now."  
  
The boy went to move.  
  
"Bobby let her stay here for several minutes."  
  
Bobby didn't like being torn like this. Finally he gave in, "Ok Jean."  
  
Sam felt like her head was going to explode. Each heart beat pounded her head, harder and harder. The pain got to the point where she would hear her breathing pounding in her ears. The ground seemed to move and she passed out.  
  
To be continued  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
This is to long to go up as one part as I hoped, the second part shall be up later this week 


	2. Part 2

Wolverine's Legacy   
Part 2

Sam came to laying on a couch.  Bobby looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?"  Rouge asked from somewhere in the room.

Sam went to stand up and the room spun.  She decided to just sit up.

"I guess, it was just a migraine."

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't just a migraine."  Jean told her.

"Ok, then what was it?"

"Did you know that you where a mutant?" Jean asked.

Sam watched as Rouge and Bobby both jumped, Jubilee gasped and everyone looked at her.

"Right." Sam muttered, her next thought was to run.  She went to stand and almost made it to her feet, once again she was forced to sit.

"It's just a headache," she insisted, "I get them occasionally, all I need is my medicine."

"Your medicine was suppressing you're mutant abilities." A man in a wheel chair said as he entered the room.

"Right, look I have to go.  Can I have some aspirin or something?"

He nodded to Jean and she brought out the requested medicine.

"I'll drive you home." A man with sunglasses on offered.

Bobby helped her walk to the car.

Sam got in the car and the man started it.

"My name is Scott."

"Um…" Sam started to answer when she was hit by a massive headache.  Scott glanced over when the girl had failed to answer and noticed she was in pain.  At the same time Jean ran into the garage.

"The professor felt when she passed out.  Bring her back in."

**

Sam woke up in a bed.  Somehow she was able to see in the completely dark room, and could hear someone breathing.

"Your grandparents were called." Logan told her.

"I want to go home." She said, trying to keep her voice even.

"I'm afraid you can't just yet." Logan told her.

He held out his hand to help her up and they walked out of the room and into the lit hall.  Rouge had been walking down the hall and stopped when they came out of the room.  She along with Logan noticed how Sam paused only a second to let her eyes adjust.

"Is she going to be ok?"  Rouge asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She should be." Jean answered, coming to help Logan with the girl, "She just needs to accept the fact that her life will never be the same again."

Both Logan and Jean felt the girl tense when she said that.

"The professor wants to speak to her."

Together they guided the girl down the hallway and into a room.

Rouge watched the whole process, as had Jubilee, Kitty, and Bobby.

"You think she'll be ok?" Rouge asked again.

"She should be.  We were." Bobby answered.

"Why does this feel like the beginning to something big?" Kitty asked.

No one answered, and they walked slowly down to where the other students where.  'Classes' had been canceled due to Sam.

**

Sam sat in one of the chairs across from Xavier, Logan and the other adults where standing across the back wall.

"Can I go home?"  Sam asked before anyone said anything.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to possible for a while."

"That's kidnapping." Sam replied beginning to get angry.  They had kidnapped her and now they where saying she was a mutant.

"We didn't kidnap you." The man replied, "Lets start at the basis, you've already meant everyone accept me.  I'm Charles Xavier, I run this school."

Sam looked to nervous to say anymore, and she glanced at the door, trying to decided if she could make it to the door to run.

"Please don't try to run."

Sam started at him.  "Stay out of my head." She snarled and her eyes flash with anger.

Xavier and Jean where both shoved out of her mind and they felt barriers form.

Scott noticed the girl looked like Logan when she spoke, and pushed the thought to the back of his mind.  Sam glared at the adults in the room, and ran to the door.  When Logan went to stop her, she threw him across the room using only her mind.

She made it into the hall and managed to make it outside.  Once outside she ran off of the school's property and started down the road to her home.

***

(at the School)

Logan moved to track her down.

"Don't bother." Scott told him.

"Why?"

"We know where she lives and works, she's just scared." Xavier told them.

Jean, who had left to check something, now came back in.  She waited till everyone left to tell the professor what she had found.

"It's just as we thought." Logan caught her say before the door closed.

***

Sam made it to her house and went in, everyone was already asleep.  She went to bed after taking her migraine medication. 

*

She knew it was a dream, it had to be.  Rouge was tied up on the statue of liberty and she watched as Scott, Jean, and Logan worked together to save Rouge while fighting an older man.

^^^

She jumped from that dream to another.

^^^

She watched as a man, Logan, hugged her mother.  He then leaned down and kissed the twins on their heads.  The nine month old babies smiled up at him.  Rachel took her husband's hand and led him out of the room.

"Logan why do you have to go?" She asked.

"It's just for two weeks.  I'll be back before you know it." He said and kissed her and left.

Rachel watched him leave her face showing she was worried.

**

Sam woke up.  She knew the story, and had even had a dream about that day before.  All she had ever managed to do was hear his voice.  Now she had a face to go with the voice.  So Logan was her father, the thought was not a comforting one.  She and Megan's father was a mutant, who knew about their mother?  Sam shrugged off the thought and got up.  It was Sunday and she wanted to spend some time with her sister before she left.

**

Monday evening found Sam helping Paul at the Generation NeXt.  She finished helping him set up the karaoke machine.  As the workers started to arrive Sam opened both doors.  Paul had already turned on the light making the bar officially open.  Sam had just turned to leave the doors when one of them opened revealing Logan.

Logan smiled as he entered, and was followed by Jean and Scott.  Sam moved back to the bar.  The students had also come in.  Sam managed to escape them all by going into one of the offices for most of the night.

Finishing everything she could, she took one of her pills and came back out into the light and noise.  Michelle was talking to Jean.  That didn't surprise Sam, Jean was physic and Michelle was a minor physic.  Sam then paused when she realized there was no way she could have known that.  As a rule Paul had never asked mutants what type they where, Sam followed his example and never asked.

As Sam walked, and as the medication took effect, she should tell who in the room was a mutant, and in some cases what type they were.  She could sense Rouge's sadness while watching a couple kiss, knowing she would never be able to do that.  Sam could also sense Logan's confusion.  Sam didn't want to know any of this, and when the medication finally took over she smiled.

The rest of the night passed normally, except for Sam avoiding all of the adult mutants.  Amazingly none of the FOH showed up.

Sam closed up at 1:30 and walked to her car.  She heard a pebble get kicked across the pavement and froze.  The FOH that hadn't shown up were walking towards her.  She tried to get herself to move and was unable to.  A few seconds passed and she was surrounded by 8 men.  They smiled at her and closed in to her and grab her.   Sam got off one punch, giving someone a black eye.  They grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Let her go." Ororo said appearing.

"What are you going to do?" a FOH taunted.

"She may not do anything, but I will." Logan said appearing with his claws out.

The FOH didn't release her and Logan attacked.  After the first man fell the others let her go and took off.  Sam started at Logan and backed away, trying to get to her car.  She wound up backing into Scott, who grabbed her.

"You took you're medicine, didn't you?" Jean asked, Sam didn't answer.

"She can't do anything, her abilities are being subdued." 

Scott kept his hand on her while Jean got Sam's key and took her car.  Scott and Logan then let her back to the school's van.  Logan went to the driver's side, while Scott pushed Sam in the back.  Bobby was riding shotgun and watched as Scott climbed in after Sam.  Sam meant the eyes of Rouge and Kitty who both flinched from the anger in her gaze.  Other than the two girls the only other people in the van were John and Jubilee.  The ride to the school was spent in silence, Scott keeping a hand on Sam.

**

Scott got out of the van at the school, holding out his hand to Sam.  She got the message to take it, and allowed herself to be led into the school.  She was brought back to the office.  Scott forced her to sit.

"So you're kidnapping me?  For real this time?"

"You weren't kidnapped, you where forcibly relocated." Logan muttered. {1}

"Ha ha you stole my car too."

Jean gave her back the keys.

"You're grandparents think you're staying at a friends house.  We need to talk to you." Xavier told her.

"Why?"

"Logan you may want to sit down for this."

Sam had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

Logan looked confused but went with it anyway.

"Logan where you ever married?" Jean asked.

"I don't remember." The man said, sounding frustrated "That part of my past I still don't know about."

Jean continued, "Well I don't know if you where, but I have a feeling you may have been.  But I do know you have a daughter."

She stopped, Logan seemed shocked and Sam seemed to know that already.  Jean was just worried about how the girl would react to the way she had found it out.

"I ran a DNA test on both of you, and Logan, Sam is your daughter."

"You're sure?" Logan asked.

"99.9% sure."

Logan appeared in shock.

"I have a daughter."

"You have two daughters, I'm a twin." Sam reminded him.

Logan looked like he was glad he had sat down.  For a second his eyes seemed distant then he looked at Sam, "Does the name Rachel mean anything to you?"

"Yes, that was my mother's name." Sam replied.

Both Sam and Logan looked shocked so Jean stepped in.

"Why don't you two get some rest?"

"Yes it is very late after all." Ororo added.

Sam aggraded and Scott lead her down to a spare bedroom.

As the teen settled into her bed she listened to the sounds of the school.  Slowly as her medication wore off Sam was able to hear the voices of some of the girls.  Forcing herself to ignore it, she willed herself to sleep.  Just before falling asleep she felt the pain Logan was in.

**

Sam bolted awake and glanced around the room, 'just how did I get here?' she wondered than remembered Logan.  She was at the school again.  Something clicked in her mind and she jumped out of bed, frowning when she realized she would be wearing the same clothes as yesterday.  She tried to shrug it off and grabbed a towel to head down to the showers.  She started to walk to her room door, when it opened and Jubilee came in.

The girls bumped into each other, and Sam watched as Jubilee smiled nervously.

"Jean thought you would want these," she said handing Sam some clothes, "we're the same size."

Sam smiled at her and Jubilee couldn't help but notice her smile was stressed.

"Thanks, could you show me to the showers?" Sam asked.

Jubilee nodded and the two girls started down to the showers.

Sam walked down the hall aware of the passing glances everyone in the hall was giving her.  Her medicine was completely worn off, and the girl was trying to stop her senses from becoming overloaded.

Arriving at the showers Jubilee told Sam she would wait for her outside and Sam entered the room noticing how the showers where setup, with lockable doors on each shower.  She also noted she was the only girl in the room.  With a shrug she stripped and entered the stall.

Twenty minutes later she turned off the water and got dressed in the clothes the other girl had provided.  Sam briefly wondered if Jubilee had gotten bored waiting for her and wondered if the other girl was still out there waiting for her.

She opened the door and found Rouge talking to the girl.  Sam smiled at the two girls, this time a genuine smile, and Jubilee smiled back at her.  The three girls walked down to Xavier's office.

"So why did you have classes yesterday?" Sam asked the two girls.

"Oh those where for our mutant abilities, not real classes." Jubilee explained before they reached the door.

The girls entered the room and found the adults standing around.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well Logan wants to get to know both of you." Jean told her.

"And both of you need to learn how to use you're mutant abilities." Xavier told her.

"That can wait till after you graduate from High School.  This is your senior year correct?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied, "I guess this is going to take some time to get used to."

**_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow_**

**_Don't stop for it will soon be here_**

**_It will be here, better than before_**

**_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone…_**

****

**_Don't you look back, don't you look back…_**

_Story to be continued in:_

_Wolverine's Legacy II_

_Twin Torture_

A/N:

(1).the quote was from a GW fic where Duo is kidnapped

'Don't stop thinking about Tomorrow' is sung by Fleetwood Mac.


End file.
